Yuki Shiro
by Klaudy Bear
Summary: Fanfic about Snow White as a man. Contains A LOT of OOC-ness that it may just ruin your image of innocent Snow White. Contains Yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. ! WARNING: Rating may change. Ok! Hope you guys like it! Please review! 0


**Klaude: All right! Finally wrote a fan fiction! I REALLY hope you guys like it. Please review on it and tell me if I need to improve on anything. Thank you! **

**Ale-kun: Yes… Please review… Please don't complain about the yaoi-ness. If you do, we will SHUN you. * points finger at you***

**Guy: Yes! Shun the none-believer! Shuuunnnn..! Shun….**

It was a cold winter day. The winter had just started to have its first snow. Children's laughter filled the air from all the fun they were having. But there was one teenaged boy, who, unlike the others, watched the snowfall. The boy, Yuki, extended his arm out and watched as a snowflake softly landed on his glove.

The teenager had the fairest skin that could just blend in with the snow. His eyes and lips were red like the color of blood. His cheeks were flushed pink from the cold air. His hair, the color of ebony, fell perfectly on his head. He was the very definition of beauty…and everybody in the kingdom knew it.

Before he was even born, his mother knew that one day he would be a great ruler. His father did not have the same feelings Yuki's mother did, so he made sure Yuki never went out or ever played 'silly' games like other normal children. The only game Yuki had ever played was chess because his father believed it would help Yuki with his strategy skills. Of course, like his mother predicted, he was naturally good in that game.

Yuki watched the snowflake slowly melt on his glove.

He closed his eyes and fell onto the snow...

His breathing slowed…

And he drifted into a dark, deep sleep…

~(Flashback, Two Days Ago)~

Yuki was seated on his royal throne next to his mother, watching the party guests dancing. He was leaned to the side, his cheek resting on his hand. He was extremely bored with the scene before him.

_Damn… How dull… Am I the only one who thinks this ball is a waste of time?_

He looks at his mother from the corner of his eye. She was staring at the festivities before her, looking as though she was actually was enjoying it. He quickly looks away when his mother turns her head to look at him.

She smiles at him." Don't you want to join the fun?"

He rolled his eyes. " Oh, please. I'd rather stay up two nights with my tutor than take part in this party. It's stupid."

She raises her eyebrow." Oh really?" She looks into the crowd and smiles." What do you think about that girl in the pink dress over there, hm?"

Yuki looks at the smiling woman in confusion. He slowly looks to where his mother was looking. It was a girl about his age and looked practically like all the other girls that filled the castle. Then he starts to notice that ALL the people at the ball were ALL girls and ALL of them were around his age. The wheels in his head began to turn.

_They're arranging my marriage…_

Yuki jumped from his chair and looked at his mother dead in the eye. _You can't do this to me. _She merely smiled at him, causing the young prince to get irritated. _Oh, yes I can._ He stared back at his mother and she continued staring back at him, smiling even bigger.

The staring contest lasted for five minutes until Yuki looked away and sighed."...Fine…."

The Queens eyes instantly lit up and she hugged him tightly." Thank you, sweetheart! Make sure you pick a pretty one! I want BEAUTIFUL grandchildren to visit to when I'm older, you hear!?"

She let Yuki go and him pushed into the sea of princess. He looked around and stood there awkwardly. All of the princesses were talking amongst themselves, occasionally looking in his direction and giggling. He blushed every time. He never actually talked to other people before, let alone girls. Every time he tried talking to one, the atmosphere around him would feel like the girls were staring daggers at his back. And every time he said hello to one girl in particular, all the girls in the group would stare at him.

_Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to talk to them? Do I comment on their dress? Their hair? Damn it! The tutor didn't teach me any of this! WHAT THE HELL?! Am I supposed to naturally know this?!_

He looked at his mother from across the dance floor and mouthed _Help Me!_ His mother looked away as if he didn't say anything. He glared at his mother and thought, _THANKS mom! You were SUCH great help!_

"Would you like a drink, sir?" asked a servant holding a dish out in front of him.

"Oh. Yes please," he replied, snapping out of his mental message to his mother. He took a cup from the tray and held it up to his lips, not actually drinking anything.

Yuki heard a racket behind him and attempted to turn around but –BAM- someone bumps into him causing him to fall to the ground. He tries to get up but there was someone on top of him. He turns around and sees a boy a little older than him.

The boy struggled to his feet and bowed twice, blushing. " M-m-my apologizes! Please forgive me, Your Majesty!"

Yuki stared wide-eyed at the boy. Yuki had never seen a boy that looked like this before. He had cloud white hair. He had eyes that changed the shades of green every time he moved. The most peculiar thing about him was what he was wearing. He looked like he had just come from a battle. His was all scratched up, his hair was disheveled, and his shirt was all torn.

Yuki was surprised on how handsome he looked… And how well that black shirt clung to his body… It was like he wasn't even wearing anything… Yuki blushed at the thought of the boy not wearing anything.

Yuki snapped out of his thoughts and took a deep breath. _Stop ogling at him and get up, Yuki… You're going to make a fool of yourself._

Yuki slowly got up and smiled. " It's all right. You don't have to worry about it. It's not like my royal spine is broken or anything... What's your name?"

" Prince Akira, Your Majesty." The boy said still bowing.

Yuki smirked." You don't have to call me that. I think the title is pretty stupid. Just call me Yuki."

"Okay…"said Akira, still bent over and staring at the floor.

Yuki chuckled. Yuki lifted the other prince's chin and brushed his cheek against Akira's. " You can get up now." Yuki whispered into the other prince's ear.

Akira blushed. Yuki's beautiful face was merely inches from his. And Yuki's breath...

Blushing Akira just nodded vigorously and stood up straight." U-um… O-o-o-okay… Y-Yuki…"

Yuki's body tingled when Akira said his name and heart began to beat fast. He brushed off the feeling and looked at Akira with his cool, blood red eyes.

" Now tell me, Akira… How well do you play in chess?"

**Klaude: Yay! I'm done! Wahoo! * puts on party hat***

**Ale-kun: … I honestly think there should have been more yaoi.**

**Klaude: * makes face and blushes hardcore* SHUT UP ALE-KUN! Besides… THAT will come in later! * evilly smiles while blushing***

**Ale-kun: *Evilly smiles too ***

**Guy: * pulls cookie out of Klaude's hair***


End file.
